


Uma Thurman Just Watched Me Have Sex

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Series: A Real Universe [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Dan is nervous, Dan's first time with man, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nude sharing mentioned, Skype, So Much Cherry, Uma Thurman tweet, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Based on something Dan tweeted back in 2009 (Dec 2nd).





	Uma Thurman Just Watched Me Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> IM REALLY SORRY I DIDNT WRITE THE INDEPTH SMUT. I must be the weirdest 19 year old who is just like nope when it comes to that. I was going to, but then I backed out last minute. I hope you enjoy the fic nevertheless.

Dan had only known Phil for a small time, but apparently that was enough time to him and to Phil. He was ready to lose his virginity. 

Yes, yes. He was eighteen and he had subpar sex a few times with one girl (a girl who he was pretty serious with until June, coincidently the same time he started talking to Phil online), but he hadn't had sex with a boy. With Phil. And that just made all the difference to Dan. 

Especially because Phil liked to tell him how good he was in bed. All the time. 

"I can't wait for you to just see me naked". Phil mused, seeing Dan through his little monitor. Dan sighed and rolled his eyes, this was just Phil all over. 

They'd met twice already, the first time he stayed over at Phil's parents house for nearly two weeks and then again for a week, just getting back a few days ago. They were supposed to be making plans for meeting up around Christmas time, instead Phil was making plans for when they first would have sex. 

"I've seen you naked already. You send me nudes and you were quite comfortable walking around naked when I went to stay with you in October". Dan quipped, making sure that his parents couldn't hear. They'd have an absolute field day with this. The older guy their eighteen year old son has been talking to online wants to take his virginity. His bum virginity. (Dan was new to all this, he was still pretty immature). 

"I meant afterwards. I look different after sex. I'm excited to see you too. All of you". Phil winked, to which Dan blushed a little. Dan could admit he'd sent a few nudes in reply to Phil's, but had mostly covered up... Things. 

"Well, how about the 18th through to 20th? And then I can go home on the 21st just in time for Christmas". Dan said, looking at the calender on his phone. He supposed he would have to plan around uni and family stuff, but he honestly couldn't care less. Phil was his main priority most of the time. 

"Perfect. Mom and Dad are going to Scotland to see the Scottish Lester's for that weekend, so we have the house to ourselves". Phil said, putting on a terrible Scottish accent. 

"Spork, what about Martyn?". Dan asked. Not wanting any unsuspecting Lester's wandering in to Dan and Phil sexing each other up. 

"He's arriving on the 21st". Phil smiled, sticking his tongue out. 

Dan was excited, but now there was a date. There was an actual plan for it happening and he could feel the nerves below his skin. He bid Phil farewell after two hours, one of their shorter skype calls, and crawled under the covers without changing out of his joggers. 

He couldn't risk the thoughts, just imagining Phil pulling those very joggers down rather than himself. 

He snapped himself out of it, leaning over to grab his phone and go through all the pictures he'd saved of Phil. All the pictures Phil had sent him, including all the nudes, pictures he'd took in October and last week and just a miscellaneous bunch that are most likely screenshots from his youtube videos. 

Which reminded Dan. He'd filmed a particularly weird video recently but was really hesitant to upload it. Phil had helped and it was kind of a parody of how he came to be Phil's friend. Friend. It was weird how they hadn't told their subscribers anything yet, but Dan put it down to the fact they hadn't actually had that conversation. 

He'd edited the video when he came back from Manchester with nothing to do (apart from all those essays he had to write, but he just ignored them). And he still had to upload it. 

Without a second thought, Dan got his laptop out and uploaded the video. He put his laptop away after looking at Phil's different social media's (he didn't have a reason for this, he sometimes just liked to look at Phil's facebook page) and he lay on his side. He was just about to fall into a fitful sleep when his phone lit up with a text. 

^Phil^: I liked that video xx kinky  
^Dan^: You agreed fast enough, says more about you than me xx  
^Phil^: No comment 

Dan put his phone down with a small smile, pulling his cover over his head and letting his sleep deprived, heavy eyes fall shut. 

**

Time was going especially fast for Dan, as soon as plans were made it was like everything was real and put on fast-forward. And soon, he was having his last skype call with Phil before he'd actually see his face at the train station. 

"Did you get, like, the... Erm. Things?". Dan asked, looking over at a suspiciously hidden away Tesco bag that was hanging out Phil's chest of drawers behind him. 

Phil hummed with a small smile, "Things? Yes, Dan. I got the condoms and lube. Jesus". Dan blushed an even brighter shade of red than what he was already fighting against. 

They hadn't really spoke about *how* they were going to do it. Like, Dan knew they were going to be sticking body parts into each others body parts and that was pretty much it. 

They hadn't discussed if Dan would be the one on top or bottom but going against experience levels, Dan would say Phil would top. 

He hadn't got a clue what the common practice way was to ask a question like that, so he just pushed it to the back of his mind just in time to tune into Phil talking about all the flavours of lube that are available. 

"You got cherry lube?". Dan asked, scratching his head. That doesn't sound good. Fake cherry smell overriding what's supposed to be a good time. 

Phil quickly ended the skype call, after seeing the time was nearly midnight and Dan would need all the sleep he could get before getting the train the day after the next early in the morning. 

**

Dan had gotten the well over two hour train to Manchester and met up with Phil in the same place everytime that had become their meeting spot. Starbucks. 

Phil leaned in to give Dan a small peck on the cheek, and then took Dan's hand and walked. "Mum and Dad are leaving in two hours". Phil said, weaving them both through the crowds to the tram they needed to get out of Manchester and to Phil's house. 

Dan lifted his eyebrow, "So. It'll just be us two". Dan said, lifting up the corners of his mouth in a way he hopped said he was excited and not just shitting himself about his lack of experience. Phil nodded in reply.

"Just us two for the next three days". And then they got the tram and sat in silence as they drove passed all the semi-familiar buildings from the last time Dan got the tram to Phil's house. 

By the time the tram had pulled in and both the boys had walked the rest of the way to Phil's house, both of Phil's parents were leaving. 

"You're going now?". Phil said, looking down at all his mums luggage piled up in the boot of the car. 

"Thought we'd set off early. Look after yourself, and the guest. We'll be back Monday afternoon". 

And with that, both of Phil's parents got in the car and drove off the opposite direction that Dan and Phil had just walked down. 

"Let's go". Phil said, grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him upstairs to his bedroom, narrowly avoiding tripping by catching himself on the bannister and Phil's arm. 

Phil careened to a stop and pressed into Dan's front until he flopped down on Phil's bed. 

In between kisses, Phil was telling Dan something's he thought he should know. "I" kiss "Stripped the covers" kiss "so we wouldn't get 'em dirty" kiss "and have to clean them up" kiss. Phil stripped his shirt off first and then went to pull Dan's off too. 

"Wait". Dan whispered. And then took the shirt off himself and pushed himself further up Phil's bed. "Who's, erm, which. Are you.. Erm?". Dan tried to speak, getting more and more flustered. 

"I'll top, you bottom. That way it's a new experience for both of us". Phil said, kissing Dan's already swollen lips more. He pulled away and took a sharp intake of breath. "Is that ok? You can top if you-". 

Dan cut Phil off. "No, I'll bottom. What did you mean by 'new experience for both of us'?". Dan asked quickly, not wanting to spoil the mood anymore than it already potentially was. 

Phil winked and then pulled out his Tesco bag, letting all the contents spill on his bed.

"Are you ready?". Phil asked, popping open the lube bottle with little struggle. Dan inhaled slowly, and then exhaled. 

"Let's do this". 

After some serious giggling fits from Dan ("The noise, Phil" he laughed, "How are you keeping a straight face?". Phil carried on with the task at hand and slowly breathed out: "Because I'm trying to stretch you out"). They'd manage to have sex. 

And while both would admit it wasn't as flawless as it could've been, Dan was satiated and tired. 

"I did most of the work, I don't know why your so tired". Phil yawned out, pulling the covers over his and Dan's naked bodies. 

"Very strenuous, gay sex is". Dan yawned again, squishing his face into Phil's bare chest. 

"You're bi, it's technically not gay sex". Phil said, to which Dan shushed and proceeded to get comfy for the night. Phil did the same, holding onto Dan's body for warmth. Luckily, that's the one adjective Phil would use to describe Dan. 

Warm.


End file.
